List:Fukumura Mizuki Discography Featured In
Singles Morning Musume *Maji Desu ka Ska! (debut) *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 *TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin *Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara *Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki *Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only *Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi *Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai *BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy *Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi! *Gosenfu no Tasuki *Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite *Are you Happy? / A gonna *Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara *Jinsei Blues / Seishun Night *KOKORO&KARADA / LOVEpedia / Ningen Kankei No way way Morning Musume 20th *Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.) *Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.) Hello Pro All Stars *YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki Hello! Project Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Shugo Chara Egg! *PARTY TIME / Watashi no Tamago *Going On! Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Albums Morning Musume *12, Smart *⑬ Colorful Character *The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ *Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2 *One・Two・Three to Zero *14shou ~The message~ *⑮ Thank you, too *Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary Morning Musume 20th *Hatachi no Morning Musume Hello! Project *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 6 *Petit Best 15 *Petit Best 16 *Petit Best 17 *Petit Best 18 *Petit Best 19 *Petit Best 20 2020 Songs Group Songs *2011.10.12 Suki da na Kimi ga (with Michishige Sayumi) *2011.11.16 Moshimo... (with Tsugunaga Momoko, Nakajima Saki, Mano Erina, Wada Ayaka) *2012.07.04 Aisaretai no ni… (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka) *2012.10.10 Daisuki 100 Manten (with Ishida Ayumi) *2013.01.23 Aishuu Romantic (with Michishige Sayumi) *2013.04.17 Tokimeku Tokimeke (with Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi) *2013.08.28 Bouya (with Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka) *2013.09.25 I WISH (Updated) (Morning Musume cover; with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura) *2014.10.29 Koibito ni wa Zettai ni Shira Retakunai Shinjitsu (with Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna) *2017.12.06 Koi wa Toki ni (with Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Nonaka Miki, Morito Chisaki) *2018.02.07 WE ARE LEADERS! ~Leader tte no mo Tsurai Mono~ (with Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Fujimoto Miki, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi) *2018.02.07 ENDLESS HOME (with Abe Natsumi, Oda Sakura) DVDs Group DVDs *2011.09.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ! 5 モーニング娘。DVD) *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ！6 モーニング娘。DVD) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9・10ki DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) *2015.04.29 Morning Musume '15 DVD Magazine Vol.70 *2016.02.01 Morning Musume '15 DVD Magazine Vol.79 Fanclub DVDs *2011.12.xx Morning Musume 9ki Member Ohirome Event *2012.02.xx Morning Musume Niigaki Risa & Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event *2012.02.xx Morning Days 9 vol. 1 & vol. 2 *2012.07.xx Morning Musume ANNEX Event ~Iwai Nyuugakushiki~ *2012.09.xx Morning Musume 9ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi! Kanpai wa, Shuwa Shuwa Pon! HyaaHo~i! ♪( ´θ｀)ノ~ *2012.11.xx Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ *2013.03.xx Fukumura Mizuki & Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ *2013.04.xx M-line Memory Vol.10 (guest) *2013.07.26 S/mileage Birthday Event Fukuda Kanon・Takeuchi Akari・Tamura Meimi (guest) *2013.08.24 Morning Musume 9・10ki Members WEB Talk Maji DE Pyoko Pyoko! Part.2 (モーニング娘。9・10期メンバー WEBトーク 本気DE飛跳！Part.2) *2013.09.26 Sayashi Riho Birthday Event ~Sayashi no Koto, Itsu Iwau no? Ima Desho!!~ *2013.12.25 Fukumura Mizuki & Kudo Haruka Birthday Event 2013 *2014.11.26 Morning Musume '14 Birthday Event 2014 "Ikuta Erina & Suzuki Kanon" (guest) *2016.02.11 Morning Musume '15 Fukumura Mizuki & Kudo Haruka Birthday Event ~FukuDuu Birthday Party!~ *2017.03.24 Morning Musume '16 Fukumura Mizuki & Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event *2017.06.24 Morning Days Happy Holiday Fukumura Mizuki・Ishida Ayumi Fanclub Tour in Yamanashi *2019.02.26 Morning Musume '18 Fukumura Mizuki・Nonaka Miki Birthday Event *2019.11.xx Morning Musume '19 Fukumura Mizuki・ANGERME Takeuchi Akari FC Event Category:Discography Featured In Category:Fukumura Mizuki